The present invention relates to a buffer packing bag, and more specifically, to a buffer packing bag constituted with cushioning medium of plastic film as generally called wavelike buffering materials, and with a number of individual air-inflatable parts arranged in line.
There have been various sorts of cushioning medium of plastic film like a bag of air-inflatable parts which can be bulged with air through an air inlet and avoid backward air flow under a control of check valves and limited the leakage of air only at damaged air-inflatable parts.
The buffer packing bag made of said cushioning medium is known, as disclosed by Japan Utility Model Publication No.6-35973. It generally looks like an envelope in configuration, which has less space with sufficient depth (height) for containing an article. When the buffer packing bag is bulged with air, the article is hard to be taken in or out of the bag. In particular, the bag is not adaptable as a buffer packing bag for a hard and edgy article like a portable DVD player. Even when an article like that can be taken in to the bag, there still may be a problem to leave the article damaged when transported or when taken in or out of the bag by making a hole on the air-inflatable parts with the corner(s) of the article.
As for the conventional buffer packing bags, some have a flap for sticking attached to the slit, and some do not.
A problem in the first case is that the packing bag is unable to be used as a buffer bag again since the glued flap has to be opened or cut off when the article is taken out. And a problem in the latter case, in transportation, is that the content in the bag is likely to come out of the bag and some other thing(s) can intrude into the bag through the slit.
In order to meet said task and attain said object, the first present invention provides a buffer packing bag with a base of two plastic films, which are placed one on another and heat-bonded at fixed areas and spots. The base of the bag has an air-supplying passage with an air inlet and an air-inflatable section.
The section is divided into multiple individual air-inflatable parts formed in a row beside the air-supplying passage by heat-bonding at several spots crossing between the length sides, and
a flat check valve of plastic film in each of the individual air-inflatable parts functioning to allow and stop air flow between each of the individual air-inflatable parts and the air-supplying passage, and
an air-flowing space-making fold formed in each of two divided portions of the air-inflatable section along the length sides of the base by heat-bonding partially at each of the individual air-inflatable parts to make at least one line with a uniform interval crossing the individual air-inflatable parts in order to contain an article in the bag.
On the flat base of the bag arranged above, by folding inward from both width sides along the length side of the base and heat-bonding both of the overlapped length sides of the base except for the area of the air inlet of the air-supplying passage, a loading slit for an article appears between both meeting ends of said width sides along the length side of the base.
To consummate the bag, the air-inflatable section is bulged with air let in with pressure at the air inlet through the air-supplying passage.
The second present invention provides a buffer packing bag which has a space-making folds formed by heat-bonding partially at each of the individual air-inflatable parts to make at least one line with a uniform interval.
The third present invention, as defined in the first or second present invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a bending fold, at which the bag is folded outward to make a loading slit open wide for an article. At least one bending fold is formed eccentrically parallel between the space-making folds in the air-inflatable section and heat-bonded partially to allow air flow in each of the individual air-inflatable parts.
The fourth invention, as defined in any of the first to third invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a loading slit for an article formed by folding inward from both width sides along the length side of the base to overlap one another and heat-bonding both of the overlapped length sides of the base.
The fifth present invention, as defined in the fourth invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a flat flap formed at the outer edge of the base folded inward from both width sides in order to cover the inner edge of the base by an adhesive layer provided on the inner surface of the flap.
The sixth present invention, as defined in the fifth invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a flat flap being a part of the flat base of the bag and made to have a space by heat-bonded of the air-inflatable section.
The seventh present invention, as defined in the fifth invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a transcription layer formed on the top of the adhesive layer which is provided on the flap.
The eighth invention, as defined in the seventh invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a transcription layer consisted of any of either sheet or film material or a printed layer which is printed directly on the base, wherein a part or whole of the transcription layer is removed and attached to the adhesive layer on the flap when the loading slit is opened after the flap covers the slit by attaching to the transcription layer.
The ninth invention, as defined in the eighth invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a transcription layer of said sheet or film material, which is formed by a multi-layer material for ply separation purpose.
The tenth invention, as defined in any of the first to third invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a loading slit for an article formed by folding inward from both width sides along the length side of the base in order to almost touch each other and heat-bonding both of the overlapped length sides of the base.
The eleventh invention, as defined in any of the first to third invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a loading slit for an article by folding inward from both width sides along the length side of the base in order to oppose each other and heat-bonding both of the overlapped length sides of the base.
The twelfth invention, as defined in the first invention, provides a buffer packing bag which has a base of the buffer packing bag constituted by a transparent or translucent plastic film.
The thirteenth invention provides a buffer packing bag which has a containing space consisted of two portions, the first and second one,
wherein each of the portions shapes like a pocket with an opening which is a part of each other to meet, and
the first portions contains a article inside before the second portions moves to meet the opening of the first portions to contain the rest part of the article, and
both of the first and second portions is formed by the base of plastic films place one on another and heat-bonded at fixed area and spots, which has multiple individual air-inflatable parts formed by heat-bonding at multiple spots to be bulged with air, and
a bending fold is formed at the opening edge of each portions which are a part of them each other, to allow air flow.
The first and second portions as mentioned above the pocket-like parts divided by a loading slit. The containing space refers to the inside of both portions. The opening refers to the opening of the pocket-like parts of the first and second portions facing a loading slit.